We, the Nations
by T'Nietzsche
Summary: A series of poems. So far: all nations, Turkey, Belgium. I'm open to character suggestions!
1. Nations - All

.

We are nations—

Bred not by land or people,  
but by the beliefs which tie us  
to others like ourselves

And in our history we toil  
beneath humans desperate for control,  
despite the fact that time has favored us  
over those who breathe seemingly once  
before they are gone

But this is the burden of us,  
the flowing of fate and faith  
past our proud, warlike selves,  
for only in peace do we find the strength  
to believe in anything  
other than our unifying disunity,

and both the curse and gift  
of a supposedly opportune divinity

.

* * *

Hello! It's been over a month since I last wrote for Hetalia (for those reading my HunAz story, I'll try to update soon!). I just got this idea randomly, I'm pretty sure it's not new, but I'll try anyway. My next poem is going to be about Turkey (because he's my favorite and the reason I started writing this- I just wanted an intro poem before his), but please, feel free to leave a request for a character, or an idea (or both)! I'll try to write for your character suggestion, but I'm not too comfortable writing as certain characters because I'm afraid I'll mess up their characterization! But anyway, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a review and a suggestion for my next poem after Turkey (should be up before the end of today, 12/21/13)!


	2. Avrupa - Turkey

.

From the grasses of the steppes  
to the laps of Mediterranean waves,  
I have traveled miles before finding a home  
worth staying behind for,  
even as power moves westward

It fled to Avrupa and has stayed there since,  
what once was a nomad now indulged in  
(I know the feeling, power, I was you once)  
but I grabbed her by the ankle before  
the girl could flee further,  
and I dragged her behind me for centuries  
before finally my grip loosened  
and she pulled me along faster  
than the rise and fall of even the greatest empire

But she didn't escape from me,  
she now crawls just ahead,  
for I still hold Avrupa with the bleeding palm  
of my hand,  
wrist to heel resonating with each scrape and drag

(I hope she learned from Achilles  
not to leave anything exposed  
for the taking and advantage)

.

* * *

Avrupa= Europe (Turkish)

My use of Europe here is a metaphor, I'm not making her an actual personification, just a figure of speech. I hope I did Turkey justice, I really love him and this alludes to his time as the Ottoman Empire and after (though it's my headcanon that he's older than the Ottoman Empire and lived before the time of Osman Bey). But anyway, any character suggestions? And please review!


	3. Equals - Belgium

.

Glory has always come with a price,  
but at the time, I didn't know,  
because I'd always just been a shadow  
in European history-  
hardly ever seen and barely known

The price turned out to be blood,  
but like the diamonds and pearls  
I hid beneath my dress and frills,  
it was lost in the simple joy of victory,  
and greed that was not beyond me  
because for the first time,  
I wasn't just a Low Country;  
I started a frenzy that changed destinies

And perhaps it is my pride that blinds me  
to the cruelty, but when it is of cruelty  
I am accused, I can justify it as simply  
as my being:

"If we are truly equal, then I have won  
fair and square. And as they say,  
'To the winner go the spoils.'"

But believe me when I say I was kind,  
for I was:  
those willing to fight I admired greatly,  
even if they were soon to stare up  
at the smoldering sky lifelessly

(Because being lost to history?  
That is where we find our greatest equality.  
Perhaps not in technology and weapons,  
but in pride and the hope for glory.)

.

* * *

I am so sorry if Belgium's OOC. I honestly don't know too much about her except for a few notes on her personality, but I think the Scramble for Africa is enough to make anyone different. Or maybe show their true colors. If you think she's OOC, please, tell me in a review! I can try to rewrite this with the same basic idea to fit her personality better!


End file.
